


Can't Shake Me

by SpiderDweeb



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderDweeb/pseuds/SpiderDweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote for my creative writing class last semester inspired by these nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Shake Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting anything on here, so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy. :)

On the playground is where we meet, I can already tell I’m stuck with you.  
You’re scrawny and sweet. You give ‘em hell. I’m stuck with you.

Growing up, you’re always around. There’s nothing more that I love  
Than the sound of the end of the day, the bell. I’m stuck with you.

I’m off to war, but you can’t come. Your illness gives them pause.  
You say goodbye, but this can’t be farewell. I’m stuck with you.

They take me prisoner. I’m gonna die. It is your name I cry.  
But you show up, much bigger now. You always did rebel. I really am stuck with you.

We take on the war, side-by-side, but do stories have to end?  
Don’t blame yourself that I fell. I wish I was stuck with you.

In the future we’ll meet again. You can never shake me.  
I’m different now, a feeling you can’t quell, but I am still stuck with you.


End file.
